13 miedos
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Serie de historias independientes en donde el miedo y el misterio están presentes.
1. Capítulo 1: Miedo a la soledad

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La historia es una adaptación de una serie de televisión con el mismo nombre, dicha serie televisiva no me pertenece.**

**13 miedos**

**Capítulo 1: Miedo a la soledad**

Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba trabajando, por decirlo de alguna manera, en conservar a su familia unida. Acababa de sacar una pistola que había heredado de su padre, cuando era niño su padrino le enseño a disparar; le coloco un silenciador y se aseguró de que funcionara, se subió a su moto recién pintada de otro color y condujo al departamento de uno de sus amigos, uno que en el pasado era de sus mejores amigos, Gaara no Sabaku. Mientras se dirigía a su casa tuvo un recuerdo de cuando era niño y tenía 10 años.

Flashback

_Cuando tenía 5 años Naruto perdió a sus padres en un accidente, por algún motivo ser huérfano era mal visto en la escuela y siempre era maltratado por la mitad de sus compañeros de la escuela, tanto del mismo salón como de grados inferiores, él solo esperaba que en la primaria la situación no fuera tan ruda, lamentablemente se equivocó._

_Los niños abusivos, esos que instalan una especie de mafia en las escuelas y por distintos motivos les gusta molestar a los demás de diferentes formas, lo consideraban un objetivo fácil, cuando entro en la primaria era muy sociable y no tardó mucho en hacer amigos, pero el rumor de que no tenía padres y solo tenía un tutor que apenas y se hacía cargo de él lo hizo presa fácil de chicos abusivos de grados superiores, a pesar de todo aún conservo varios amigos que no le importaban ser también objeto del acoso de estos niños abusivos, al fin y al cabo los niños abusivos solo los molestaban cuando superaban en número a los integrantes del grupo de Naruto, desde ahí aprendió a jamás estar solo, y aprendió a tener miedo a la soledad._

Fin del flashback

Dio un giro a la derecha, ya casi llegaba a su destino cuando lo asalto otro recuerdo.

Flashback

_Era segundo de secundaria y se acababa de despedir de su novia Hinata, pero Naruto no andaba con Hinata por que esta le gustara, andaba con ella para meterle celos a su ex novia Sakura. Sin embargo con el tiempo acepto que Sakura no iba a volver y se estaba resignando cuando:_

_\- Naruto- lo llamo Sakura Haruno._

_\- mmm…si, Sakura- dijo Naruto, que aunque aparentaba estar desinteresado en su mente saltaba de alegría. _

_\- Quiero volver contigo, Sasuke no es lo que esperaba- dijo Sakura con un tono de voz que reflejaba arrepentimiento._

_\- Por supuesto que sí, solo salía con Hinata para darte celos a ti- confeso Naruto sin saber que Hinata había regresado a buscarlo y lo estaba oyendo todo escondida fuera del campo de visión de ambos, a ella se le aguaron los ojos._

_\- Mañana termino con ella- dijo Naruto al tiempo que abrazaba y besaba a Sakura con pasión. _

_Hinata salió corriendo con el corazón destrozado, pues para ella esa relación si llego a significar mucho y era muy importante. _

_Naruto se llegó a dar cuenta de que Hinata había salido corriendo, antes de que a él le diera tiempo de reaccionar un puño se estrelló en su cara y lo dejo tirado en el suelo con el labio partido._

_Mientras Sakura gritaba de manera histérica Naruto solo se limpió la sangre de su boca y miro al sujeto que le había pegado, ese sujeto era Gaara no Sabaku._

_Gaara no Sabaku era un chico que por razones que el desconocía era solitario, casi nunca se juntaba con nadie y se decía que no tenía amigos._

_Naruto se levantó dispuesto a darle pelea, pero Gaara en ese momento solo se alejó en dirección a donde la chica había corrido._

Fin del flashback

Naruto solo se rio, ¿quién diría que ese chico tan misterioso y solitario le gustaba la ojiperla y se volverían novios más adelante?, ¿quién diría que él se arrepentiría de romper con Hinata y volver con Sakura?, ¿quién diría que a él le empezaría a gustar la ojiperla?, y sobre todo ¿quién diría que Naruto y Gaara se volverían amigos tan cercanos?

De hecho si reflexionaba y pensaba bien, él y Gaara no eran tan diferentes, a Gaara no le gustaba estar solo, pero su personalidad y su apariencia le impidieron hacer amigos fácilmente durante mucho tiempo.

Pero eso se acabó, Gaara intentaba separar a lo que quedaba de su familia, y él no iba a permitirlo, Naruto le tenía miedo a la soledad, y sin su familia él estaría solo, si tenía que matar a Gaara para conservarla eso haría.

Flashback

_Naruto y Hinata estaban otra vez de novios, pero esta vez los sentimientos eran sinceros de ambas partes, era el primer año de universidad y estaban celebrando su primer mes de noviazgo. El año pasado Hinata y Gaara habían terminado en buenos términos, Hinata ya no lo quería como antes y Gaara se había enamorado de otra mujer llamada Matsuri._

_Hinata había sentido nauseas a principios de mes, antes de que Naruto se le declara de una manera romántica, tenía sus sospechas pero era mejor que un médico las confirmara._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Naruto había entrado en el consultorio médico junto a Hinata para recibir la información de los análisis que se mandó hacer. Naruto le sostenía la mano a Hinata mientras esta recibía la respuesta del médico y la confirmación de sus sospechas: Hinata estaba embarazada._

_Hinata, entre lágrimas, tartamudeos e hipos le explico a Naruto que días antes de que él se le declarara ella había ido a una fiesta y había tomado unas copas de más, en la fiesta se encontraba Gaara junto a su nueva novia, ella no está segura de cuando, pero ella y Gaara tuvieron una sesión de sexo._

_Cuando Hinata, bajo protesta de Naruto, le explico a Gaara lo sucedido este negó ser el padre del bebe y la acuso de ser una cualquiera, y esta vez fue Naruto quien le rompió el hocico a Gaara de un puñetazo._

_Antes de que Gaara se recuperara la pareja se fue de ahí, antes de que Naruto hiciera una estupidez de la que podría arrepentirse más adelante. _

Fin del flashback

Mientras Naruto subía la escalera que lo llevaría al departamento de Gaara se quedó pensando en lo que paso después, él y Hinata criaron a la bebe recién nacida, le pusieron Hana, como la madre de Hinata. 3 años después nacieron sus hermanos, Yuto y Kotori. Yuto, en palabras de Hinata, era igual a él y Kotori tenía el comportamiento de su abuela Kushina y la apariencia física de su madre Hinata. A sus 25 años, a solo 3 meses de celebrar el cumpleaños 2 de Yuto y Kotori, Hinata murió debido a un secuestro exprés que salió mal.

Solo un mes después Matsuri murió debido a un infarto fulminante, tanto él como Gaara quedaron devastados por sus pérdidas, pero por lo menos él tenía a sus hijos, una familia, una razón para salir adelante, mientras que Gaara se había quedado sin nada, solo. Aunque los amigos de ambos los apoyaron no era lo mismo.

Sin embargo en el cumpleaños de Yuto y Kotori a Naruto le llego una terrible noticia, Gaara había acusado a Naruto de no tener los recursos económicos para mantener a sus tres hijos y pidió la custodia de Hana, a la que Gaara reconoció como su hija biológica.

Naruto en ese momento estallo en cólera, Gaara buscaba desbaratar a su familia, el estado le quitaría a sus hijos y los pondría en adopción, Gaara lo había hecho para obtener la custodia de una hija que Gaara en su momento negó, estaba dispuesto a destruir lo que quedaba de su familia.

Por esa razón estaba ahí, no sabía cómo, Gaara no tenía influencias ni recursos económicos suficientes para sobornar a todas las autoridades, pero las había convencido de quitarles a sus hijos. Si Gaara moría Naruto tenía muchas posibilidades de refutar los cargos y conservar a su familia unida, si no Naruto acabaría agotando los pocos recursos económicos que a duras penas había logrado reunir, ser padre tan joven lo había dejado con pocas posibilidades de conseguir un empleo bien remunerado, y Hinata no podía trabajar, pues tenía que cuidar de la pequeña; sus ahorros no eran muchos, y entre el funeral de su esposa y pagar un abogado para refutar los cargos lo estaban dejando en la ruina.

Llego al departamento y toco varias veces, respiro hondo y preparo su arma para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. La puerta se abrió, sin embargo no había nadie al otro lado que lo recibiera, un tanto desconfiado entro en el departamento observando como en este había varias decoraciones bastantes raras, casi como si se tratara de un ritual o algo así, el miedo asalto la mente del rubio.

\- Bienvenido mi viejo amigo- se oyó una voz de ultratumba pero muy familiar para Naruto.

\- ¡Sal de donde quieras que estés maldito infeliz!- amenazo Naruto.

\- Si te había dicho que la razón por la que me despreciaban tanto en mi pueblo natal era porque me decían que en mi familia había brujas, ¿verdad?- siguió diciendo Gaara con esa voz que le ponían los pelos de punta a Naruto.

\- Eso que tiene que ver con lo que estás haciendo, ¡deja a mi familia en paz Gaara!- dijo Naruto con voz desafiante.

\- En realidad mi familia fue maldecida, soy el último miembro que es capaz de convocar a un espirito malvado bastante poderoso, llamado Shukaku- dijo Gaara antes de que Naruto le disparara directo al corazón, pero la bala nunca llego a su objetivo, fue detenida por una capa de arena salida de la nada dejando a un muy impresionado y asustado Naruto.

\- Lo único que tengo que hacer es ofrecer un poco de mi energía vital para poder convocarlo- dijo justo cuando Naruto intento disparar otra vez se dio cuenta de que el arma se había atascado por culpa de la arena.

\- Sin embargo para completar el pago este espíritu exige la energía vital completa de una persona- Naruto estaba aterrado y decidió dar media vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí- una vez que la energía vital de una persona es drenada por completo el alma irremediablemente abandona el cuerpo, mata a la persona- Naruto se retorcía desesperado en su sitio, no supo cómo ni cuándo pero cuando intento correr se dio cuenta de que estaba atascado en arena hasta las rodillas.

\- No Gaara, ¡mis hijos!- grito desesperado Naruto al darse cuenta de que tal vez nunca podría volver a ver a ninguno de sus tres hijos.

\- Debido a que podía invocar a este espectro tan abominable me aislaron debido a que tenían temor de que pudiera llegar a matarlos algún día con este espíritu para conseguir algo- dijo mientras escuchaba los gritos y suplicas de Naruto- en la escuela nunca nadie me hablo, y aun cuando cambie de escuela me seguían evitando la gran mayoría de los alumnos, odie estar solo, lo odie.

Naruto no podía hablar, el terror solo lo ponía a gritar como loco a medida que le drenaban la vida.

\- Grita lo que quieras, nadie te oirá y no te preocupes Naruto, yo cuidare a tu familia- Naruto solo podía mirar por última vez a aquella persona que en algún momento llamo amigo- ¡a mi nueva familia!- dijo justo cuando el rubio murió.

El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a desaparecer hasta que no quedo ningún rastro de él, semanas después Gaara tenía en un departamento más grande y mejor a tres niños latosos con ojos color perla, a Naruto lo buscaban debido a que abandono a sus tres hijos, nunca lo encontraron.

Ambos le tenían miedo a la soledad, uno estuvo dispuesto a matar a su amigo con tal de no quedar solo en la vida, el otro fue capaz de invocar un espíritu, la misma razón por la cual lo aislaron y dejaron solo por mucho tiempo, para matar a su amigo y quitarle su familia, simplemente porque le tenía miedo a la soledad.

Fin del capítulo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los 13 miedos del Ramen: El fantasma

Soy Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 16 años y estoy de vacaciones en un hotel de lujo, aunque digan que esta maldito no les creo, es decir, servicio al cuarto, la playa está a dos cuadras, hay un parque a 5 cuadras, y el lugar es muy seguro, aunque se diga que espantan y de vez en cuando hay uno que otro "desaparecido". Pero yo no creo en esas cosas.

-Mmm, ramen- digo cuando de repente noto que se dispara un flash de mi nueva cámara digital.

Sin soltar el ramen me acerque a la cámara y se me eriza el pelo y la piel se me pone de gallina al observar que mi cámara le tomo foto a… ¡un fantasma!

Tomo otra foto y sale el mismo fantasma, una figura humana vestida con harapos y transparente, casi me hago en los pantalones cuando note que me estaba mirando, hubiera salido corriendo en ese momento si la puerta no estuviera en el camino del fantasma y tuviera puesto algo más que un bóxer.

Aterrado tomo otra foto y noto que el fantasma se acerca hacia mí, abro los ojos desesperado pero no consigo ver nada, tomo otra foto y me percato que ese horrible fantasma está a menos de un metro de mí, dejo mi tazón de ramen instantáneo en la mesita de noche, me acorruco en un rincón y tomo fotos como poseso, pasan uno, dos… tres minutos y nada, ¡estoy vivo, _Dattebayo_!

Reviso las fotos que saque y veo como el fantasma se acerca hacia mí, se detiene en la mesita de noche, agarra mi tazón de ramen y se lo lleva.

Parpadeo confundido e incrédulo.

De repente todo rastro de miedo se esfuma de mi mente y es reemplazado con la furia al tiempo que grito:

\- ¡Ese maldito fantasma se robó mi ramen especial, _Dattebayo_!


	2. Capítulo 2: Miedo a no sentirse ayudado

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La historia está inspirada en una serie de televisión con el mismo nombre, dicha serie televisiva no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 2: Miedo a no sentirse ayudado**

Inari es un niño de no más de ocho años que vive en un barrio pobre junto con su madre Tsunami y su abuelo Tazuna, eran una familia muy feliz y unida; Tazuna era un carpintero y Tsunami era una ardua cocinera, ama de casa y amorosa madre, se dedicaba a vender comida corrida en un puesto para ganar dinero extra. Durante mucho tiempo el padre de Inari fue un tema tabú entre su familia, siempre que Inari lo mencionaba el ambiente cambiaba irremediablemente a uno más triste, a veces su madre se deprimía y lloraba, mientras tanto su abuelo simplemente se ponía furioso, él se había resignado a no volver a preguntar acerca de su padre y para cuando llego a los ocho años de edad a él le era completamente indiferente, y a él no le hubiera importado jamás enterarse de su padre.

Sin embargo un día mientras su madre lo pasaba a recoger a su escuela y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su casa ella se puso tensa y, en palabras de Inari, se asustó, al mirar hacia el frente vio un par de hombres que él nunca había visto en su vida y se encontraban justo enfrente de la puerta de su apartamento, la cual se encontraba abierta. Su madre le apretó la mano y dio media vuelta, mas sin embargo pronto noto que los hombres los estaban llamando y comenzaban a seguirlos, _no voltees_ fue lo que escucho Inari que decía su madre, mas sin embargo los hombres los alcanzaron y le cortaron cualquier ruta de escape.

\- Hola Tsunami- dijo uno de los desconocidos- cuanto has cambiado.

\- Hola Kaiza- dijo bastante seria y molesta su madre- tú también pareces haber cambiado, pero no precisamente para bien.

El tal Kaiza se molestó y frunció el ceño al tiempo que sujetaba a su madre bruscamente con una mano y decía:

\- Mucho cuidado con lo que dices si no quieres que te de una paliza, recuerda que eres mía.

\- Tú perdiste esos derechos hace mucho tiempo- dijo Tsunami desafiante, justo después un golpe le dio en la cara a Tsunami, el cual fue tan fuerte que le abrió el labio.

Inari no podía soportar que trataran así a su madre y el no hiciera nada, así que decidió intervenir:

\- ¡Deja en paz a mi madre!- grito al tiempo que se lanzaba contra Kaiza ante la aterrorizada mirada de su madre.

El impacto no le hizo ningún daño al hombre, pero si logro molestarlo, así que simplemente lo aparto de una patada.

\- ¡¿Y este de aquí quién es?!- pregunto bastante molesto Kaiza- no me digas que esta pulga es mi vástago- dijo burlón, Tsunami solo desvió la mirada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finalmente Inari sabe quién es su padre, un maldito narcotraficante llamado Kaiza. Por lo que se había enterado su madre se enamoró de este hombre cuando era un humilde pescador y buen samaritano, sin embargo por cuestiones económicas tuvo que irse a trabajar durante 6 meses a un lugar lejano, durante ese tiempo él cambio su comportamiento, el hombre bueno y cariñoso desapareció para dar lugar a un monstruo que resolvía todos sus problemas de manera violenta o intimidando a quienes los causaban. Su madre hizo lo posible para que Kaiza volviera a cambiar para bien, y por un momento pareció lograrlo, hasta que él se volvió un alcohólico y un drogadicto de cocaína, cruzo un punto sin retorno, y como por esas fechas ella había quedado embarazada se produjo una fuerte pelea en la cual Kaiza se había ido y Tsunami, aterrada, huyo de su lugar natal buscando rehacer su vida a partir de cero.

Al parecer su "padre" se había convertido en un capo medianamente poderoso, y aunque le costó trabajo, dio con la actual residencia de su familia, por un momento Inari estuvo dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda, pero pronto comprendió porque su abuelo odiaba tanto a ese hombre; dejaba la casa hecha un desastre, siempre venía drogado y/o borracho, portaba armas en todo momento, no le ponía limites a sus "amigos", y lo que más le molestaba, golpeaba a toda su familia, Inari solo podía llorar mientras él era objeto de una paliza, o solo podía observar como su abuelo y su madre eran brutalmente golpeados.

Habían pasado solo dos semanas, pero mi madre estaba muy asustada, su rostro estaba amoratado, el maldito de Kaiza arrojo a la calle a mi abuelito y si no me golpeaba me ignoraba o me decía cosas de que prestara atención para seguir sus pasos, eso solo me hacía sentir mal y asustaba mucho a mi madre, solo tenía que ver su cara de terror cuando lanzaba ese tipo de comentarios.

Inari ya se había cansado de llorar, tenía que buscar ayuda, y quien mejor para ayudarlo que su abuelo, él siempre lo ha ayudado a resolver sus problemas, pero primero tenía que encontrarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inari se había escapado fácilmente de su casa, su madre también había comenzado a beber, en consecuencia estaba dormida, a su padre no parecía importarle un comino lo que le pasara. Inari se encontraba caminando en dirección al parque, recordaba que su abuelo siempre se sentaba en un banco a alimentar palomas. Inari tardo varios segundos en reconocer a su abuelo, aquel hombre siempre aseado ahora se encontraba sucio, su cara que siempre había reflejado una pacífica felicidad ahora parecía solo demostrar tristeza y desesperación.

-¿Inari?- pregunto Tazuna entre feliz y alarmado.

\- Abuelo, ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Inari preocupado y al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Nada que tu abuelo no pueda manejar, ¿Qué haces aquí?, Kaiza se puede enojar si se entera que estas aquí- dijo Tazuna con voz grave.

\- Él no se enterara de nada, no le importó- dijo Inari restándole importancia al asunto- abuelo, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos seguir así- dijo con convicción Inari.

\- Pequeño, hay muy poco que pueda hacer, reza por que Kaiza se vaya pronto de aquí y nos deje tranquilos- respondió Tazuna con voz derrotada.

\- Pero debe de haber algo que podamos hacer, si le decimos a la policía ellos lo atraparan, eso siempre pasa en los programas de televisión que vemos- dijo Inari buscando el apoyo de su abuelo.

Tazuna sonrió y agrego con el mismo tono de voz:

\- No todo lo que ves en la televisión es real, no todos los policías son héroes, si les pedimos ayuda es probable que Kaiza y sus hombres nos maten, nos secuestren o algo peor, antes de que ellos puedan actuar.

\- Pero debemos hacer algo, y si no podemos solos alguien debe de poder ayudarnos- dijo Inari ya no tan optimista.

Tazuna se quedó pensando un rato, hasta que algo pareció ocurrírsele.

\- Tengo un amigo que nos puede ayudar a salir de la ciudad y darnos un lugar donde quedarnos, necesito contactarlo, dile a mi hija que todavía no se rinda- dijo ya un poco emocionado Tazuna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inari todavía seguía llorando, Tsunami, su madre ya no tenía esa mirada alegre y llena de esperanza, ahora parecía tener una mirada de muerta en vida. De alguna manera Kaiza se había enterado del plan de su abuelo, Inari tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando su abuelo no apareció y se los llevo como se supone pasaría, en lugar de eso se enteraron de que "un viejo ebrio y vagabundo" fue baleado y se encontró muerto en un basurero, su tristeza fue enorme en cuanto se enteraron que ese viejo era Tazuna. Kaiza apareció esa noche especialmente furioso, le pego con un cinturón tan fuerte que le hizo perder el conocimiento, cuando se despertó y fue a buscar a su madre la encontró semidesnuda en un rincón de su habitación y con la mirada perdida y rastros de lágrimas en su cara, desde entonces casi no ha dicho palabra y bebía el doble que antes, al grado que casi todo el tiempo estaba borracha.

Durante el resto del mes Inari tuvo que vivir con su padre, con la casa hecha un desastre y apestando horrible, su madre ya no aseaba ni cocinaba, ya no se arreglaba y parecía obedecer con mucho miedo a Kaiza, constantemente personas de dudosa moral se aparecían en el departamento en el que vivía, al grado que incluso los vecinos se mudaron, también los fines de semana su padre traía prostitutas y echaba a su madre a que durmiera en el suelo al pie de la puerta de la habitación, como si fuera un animal cualquiera.

Inari estaba sumamente triste y asustado, durante mucho tiempo su abuelo fue su héroe, y no había problema que con algo de tiempo y paciencia él no pudiera resolver. Pero ahora su abuelo estaba muerto y él ya no sabía a quién más pedir ayuda, tal vez intentar con la policía como en un principio él había pensado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inari se había escapado de su casa otra vez y había acudido a ver a los policías locales, estos fueron a la jefatura a informar lo sucedido, sin embargo en vez de que salieran muchas patrullas en dirección a su casa como había pensado en un principio. Solo salió una con él como pasajero, al llegar vio como los policías y su padre conversaban, al parecer se llevaban medianamente bien, uno de los policías regreso a la patrulla y bajo a Inari de esta y lo jalo de manera poco delicada en dirección a su casa en donde estaba un aparentemente tranquilo Kaiza, sin embargo la mirada que este le dirigió al niño demostraba lo furioso que estaba.

\- Tiene suerte de que el niño nos encontrara a nosotros, de haber informado esta situación a alguien más honesto o de mayor rango en la jefatura no hubiéramos tenido más opción que venir a arrestarlo- fue lo que escucho Inari que decía uno de los policías a su padre.

\- P-Por favor, ¡ayúdenos!- grito Inari con todas sus fuerzas solo para ser callado por un puñetazo de Kaiza en su boca, mientras los policías se alejaban sin mirar atrás.

Kaiza jalo al niño al interior del apartamento de una manera sumamente brusca y lo aventó contra una de las paredes.

\- ¡Maldito soplón!- fue lo que grito Kaiza mientras una muy asustada Tsunami aparecía en la escena para a continuación poner una cara de horror al ver a su esposo furioso y que dirigía esa furia en contra de su niño.

\- ¡No le hagas daño, es solo un niño!- grito Tsunami sumamente preocupada y desesperada.

\- Pero esto es tu culpa también, criaste un maldito soplón- exclamo Kaiza con la voz siseando mientras se aproximaba a una aterrada Tsunami.

Tanto Inari como Tsunami sufrieron una paliza de tal calibre que el ruido se escuchaba a media cuadra de distancia, el quedo inconsciente y con todo el cuerpo entumido por los golpes y varias partes de este desollado, Tsunami había resultado con toda su cara amoratada, varios dientes rotos, y el fémur fracturado.

A partir de ese momento Kaiza decidió que ya era hora de irse de ese lugar tan incómodo. Un día simplemente empaco maletas y se llevó a la fuerza a su hijo y a su mujer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había pasado cerca de 8 meses desde que su padre había aparecido en su vida y lo odiaba, odiaba en lo que se transformó su vida; antes, cuando todavía eran solo él, su abuelo y su madre, él quería estudiar y convertirse en un arquitecto, aparte de aprender carpintería, pero poco después de que su padre apareció se le dificulto ir a la escuela al grado que tuvo que dejarla, y cuando murió su abuelo y se mudaron perdió de repente todos sus sueños para el futuro, en lugar de eso había tenido que trabajar a las órdenes de su padre, que lo obligaba a trabajar con sus hombres a vender la droga a consumidores, algunos de la edad de Inari, otros eran adolescentes y los menos eran adultos, a defenderse de manera violenta e incluso ya lo habían obligado a asesinar a una persona, un miembro de una banda rival. Lento pero seguro estaba en dirección a convertirse en lo que su padre era ahora, aun sin quererlo.

Lo peor de todo era su madre, si quería que Kaiza tratara bien a su madre él debía de obedecerlo o de lo contrario su madre serviría como bolsa de boxeo, al mismo tiempo su madre moría lentamente al ver que su querido hijo se estaba transformando en un delincuente, a ella nunca le gusto ni siquiera robar y mentir, y puesto que un delincuente fue quien mato a su madre odio ese tipo de personas desde que era niña, ver que había escogido de pareja a un delincuente y que su hijo se estaba transformando en uno la habían afectado de tal manera que no solo se había vuelto adicta al alcohol, sino también a la cocaína, cayendo en un pozo tan profundo que probablemente ya no podría salir de ahí.

Inari no sabía a quién más pedir ayuda, sus amigos eran aún más ingenuos que él y de su misma edad, además, desde hace un tiempo perdió el contacto con ellos. Sus antiguos maestros no habían podido aconsejarlo, o bien no eran consejos muy útiles o eran muy difíciles de llevar a cabo, y ninguno de ellos había querido intervenir directamente por él.

El lugar al cual se habían mudado era mucho peor que el anterior, tenía un ambiente en el cual se respiraba el miedo, muchas de sus calles apestaban, sus habitantes vivían siempre asustados, o por lo menos eso le parecía a Inari, a excepción de los integrantes de las pandillas, los cuales eran muy rudos y agresivos si los molestabas. Rara vez pasaban policías, cuando eso pasaba en muchas ocasiones estos pandilleros, o se ponían nerviosos o permanecían inmutables, clara señal de que varias autoridades aquí eran corruptas. Eso también descartaba el volver a pedirle ayuda a los policías, Inari ya no sabía qué hacer para cambiar el rumbo de su vida.

Se encontraba vagando por las calles como siempre en todas las mañanas, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, la mirada gacha y perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente un hombre que portaba una túnica negra se le acerco, en un principio Inari se asustó, hasta que lo reconoció como un sacerdote.

\- ¿Qué te sucede, hijo mío?- pregunto con voz tranquila el sacerdote al niño, que desde su punto de vista se veía muy deprimido y desesperado.

\- ¡Que le importa!- respondió Inari de muy mal humor.

\- Me importa porque a Dios le importan todos sus hijos- respondió el sacerdote sin alterarse.

Inari solo lo miro de reojo, buscando una señal de que le quisiera hacer daño, pues desde que llego a este vecindario cada vez que alguien se le acercaba era porque necesitaba algo de él (excepto su madre), ya sea droga, que sirviera de mensajero o simplemente amenazarlo.

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos pareció saber exactamente que hacer a continuación, hasta que Inari hablo:

\- Odio mi vida

El sacerdote únicamente se le quedo mirando mientras su cara cambiaba del de un niño rudo a uno desesperado y sumamente triste.

\- Odio a mi padre por ser lo que es, odio a mi madre por lo en que se convirtió, me odio a mí por no poder hacer nada para remediarlo… ¡Odio a mi abuelo por abandonarnos!- termino de decir gritando y al borde de las lágrimas.

El sacerdote se agacho a su altura y le dio un abrazo al niño, uno que en cuestión de segundos fue correspondido con el niño llorando a mas no poder.

Después de un rato el sacerdote lo invito al interior de la iglesia asegurándole que encontraría alivio a sus pesares.

Inari creyó que eso sería bueno, encontrar alivio aunque sea por un momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Desde hace mes y medio que Inari visita la iglesia y al sacerdote cada vez que puede, siempre rogándole a Dios que le ayude a él y a su pobre madre, cada día la situación es peor, su madre hace cualquier cosa para obtener droga, mentir, robar, extorsionar, suplicar a su padre, prostituirse, etc. Su padre por otro lado sigue igual que siempre, la verdad es que no entiende por qué su padre los quería tener en su vida si no les prestaba la atención necesaria, no los cuidaba, le daba igual lo que le pasara a su madre siempre y cuando estuviera cada noche en la casa, muchas veces lo primero que hacia al llegar a la casa era maltratarla, en cuanto a él mientras estuviera en casa, vendiera la droga e hiciera otros trabajos que el necesitaba, y no le robara nada de las ganancias, con eso al él le bastaba.

Inari iba a la iglesia a rezar, a confesarse y cada vez que podía a escuchar el sermón que se daba todos los domingos, si bien la iglesia proporcionaba cierto alivio y mantenía viva la esperanza, no ayudaba realmente a cambiar su situación, y por lo que había podido escuchar de otros fieles a la iglesia rara vez ocurría un milagro de esos que todo el mundo quiere que les suceda para resolver sus problemas o situación.

Inari sabía que no podía esperar mucho tiempo, ni él ni su madre tenían mucho tiempo si querían cambiar su forma de vida y huir de ese monstruo que perturbo sus vidas de una manera tan horrible.

Iba a aplicar el viejo dicho que había oído hablar de ciertas personas: "pide a Dios que te ayude en tu trabajo, pero nunca esperes que Dios lo haga por ti".

Si todavía quedaba una oportunidad de salir de ese infierno de vida era matando a su padre y huir de ahí lo antes posible, sin embargo necesitaba planear bien las cosas si quería que todo saliera bien. Su padre no solo era un hombre más grande y fuerte que él, también más listo, mas intuitivo y con más experiencia manejando armas, necesitaba agarrarlo desprevenido o borracho. Además casi todo el tiempo tenía una escolta que lo estaba cuidando, uno o dos hombres que estaban cerca de él y se quedaban cerca de su casa, a veces incluso afuera de su casa en un coche.

Inari comprendió pronto que necesitaba ayuda para matar a su "padre", también comprendió que quienes estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo no lo harían gratis, y que esa gente sería peligrosa, a pesar de ser un niño listo e inteligente, sigue siendo todavía solo un niño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Entiendo tu predicamento niño, pero me tienes que dar alguna garantía de que funcionara- dijo un extraño sujeto con barba gris y con anteojos.

\- ¿Qué quiere?- fue lo que respondió el niño.

\- Vamos Inari, no seas así, todavía eres muy joven como para ser alguien amargado- dijo el extraño sujeto.

\- Gatō- pronuncio Inari, demostrando que no le gustaban los rodeos.

\- Mas respeto chamaco, lo que me pides puede llegar a ser muy peligroso, y yo no tendría ningún problema en matarte- respondió Gatō reafirmando su autoridad.

Durante varios segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

\- Quiero que hagas dos cosas chamaco, quiero que mates a un prisionero que tengo y que ya no me sirve, necesito saber que por lo menos sabes matar- dijo Gatō mientras analizaba las expresiones faciales del niño y su respuesta.

Inari dudo en que responder, él ya había matado personas, pero nunca le gusto segar vidas, veía a las personas que había matado hasta en su comida, para él era una mentira cuando le decían que solo el primer muerto era el traumante, él ya olvido el rostro de la primera persona que mato, pero el rostro que lo atormentaba actualmente era de la última que asesino.

\- Esta bien- dijo soltando un suspiro- el maldito de mi padre me enseño a usar el cuchillo y la pistola, lo que me preocupa es que Kaiza descubra nuestra relación- dijo poniéndose serio, lo más serio que puede ser un niño a esa edad- ¡Kaiza no es idiota! ¡Por algo está usando un disfraz!- grito reflejando el miedo y odio que le tenía a ese personaje.

Gatō solo sonrió.

\- La segunda condición es que asistas a realizar un ritual a la santa muerte- dijo observando otra vez un rostro de duda en Inari- será algo sencillo, yo y todos mis hombres siempre realizamos un sacrificio en su nombre antes de realizar este tipo de… "operaciones"- dijo Gatō.

\- Pero… yo…- dijo Inari sosteniendo una cruz de madera que siempre llevaba alrededor del cuello.

\- ¡O vamos!, no me salgas con eso de que eres religioso, después de todo ya has roto varios de los mandamientos de esa estúpida religión, otro no hará la diferencia. ¿Qué no se supone que tu Dios perdona todo?- le dijo Gatō, intentando convencerlo de que aceptara, al ver que esas palabras no parecían convencerlo del todo agrego- piensa en tu madre chico, si todo sale bien solucionaras tus problemas con tu Dios más tarde, tu madre no tiene tanto tiempo.

\- ¿En dónde va a ser esa ceremonia… ritual… lo que sea?- pregunto Inari con voz firme.

\- Te lo hare saber cuándo mates a la persona que te indique- respondió Gatō con una sonrisa.

Inari procedió a salir de ese restaurante, Gatō se quedó un rato más ahí, sonriendo por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Kaiza era un don nadie que se creía importante porque toda la zona norte de esa ciudad le pertenecía, sin embargo él ha matado desde siempre a varios de sus hombres, afectando la reputación de su organización. Gatō no podía matarlo directamente, pues Kaiza era protegido por un capo aún más poderoso de lo que él era, sin mencionar que eso rompería un trato entre mafiosos que se hizo para repartir territorios y evitar que estallara una guerra ente las distintas organizaciones criminales. La única forma en que podía enseñarle quien mandaba era, o matando a los hombres de Kaiza, situación que podría involucrarlo en un costoso conflicto con él, o convencer a uno de sus hombres que lo traicionen y lo maten, situación que no dio los frutos esperados y peor aún, lo puso paranoico y en estar siempre alerta. Aun así a la fecha Kaiza personalmente mataba a los hombres que trabajaban en la frontera de su territorio, pero por fin había encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente cercano que podría matarlo, quizá fuera un niño, pero la decisión que vio en sus ojos era una garantía de que no se arrepentiría o fallaría.

Con algo de suerte el sucesor de Kaiza no sería tan irrespetuoso como para andar matando a sus hombres a diestra y siniestra. Gatō no se sentía mal si sus hombres morían, lo que realmente le molestaba de la situación era que los novatos con quienes los reemplazaba no siempre hacían el trabajo tan bien o tan rápido como los que ya tenían experiencia, sin mencionar que los novatos a veces se creían muy listos y comenzaban a robarle parte de sus ganancias, sinceramente conseguir gente que haga bien su trabajo no era tan fácil como se pensaba, y el hecho de que Kaiza los matara le quitaba tiempo y esfuerzo que bien podría haber sido invertido en generar más ganancias.

\- "Pero pronto todo eso será parte del pasado"-pensó al tiempo que salía y volvía a sus territorios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inari regresaba a su casa otra vez, si es que se le podía llamar casa al chiquero donde vivían, a pesar de que su padre contrataba a una sirvienta para que mantuviera limpio el lugar siempre que llegaba encontraba o algún insecto rastrero, o los trastes sucios, o bolsas de basura y basura regada en el piso, la limpieza se realizaba tres horas al día por parte de la sirvienta y dos ayudantes, y a pesar de venir diario, su padre nunca podía mantener limpio ese lugar.

\- Madre- grito Inari. De pequeño siempre llamaba a su madre con una mirada sonriente, que reflejaba felicidad, pero ahora no puede sino deprimirse y desesperase cada vez que ve a su madre, cada vez más flaca, mas demacrada, simplemente se le parte el corazón verla así y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

\- Inari, ya volviste- dijo Tsunami con voz adormilada, señal de que estaba borracha- le trajiste un regalo a tu madre- pregunto esperando que su niño le haya traído algo, ya sea alcohol o cocaína.

\- No mama, no te traje nada esta vez- dijo mirando como su madre hacia una mueca de frustración y se iba a su habitación.

De repente se abre la puerta de su casa, es su padre, el cual pasa con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra, pues no sabe cómo mas describirla, en su mano izquierda tiene una botella de una bebida alcohólica y en su mano derecha lleva arrastrando a una mujer con ropa muy diminuta y que sigue a su padre con una sonrisa boba en su cara, dos metros detrás de ellos vienen dos de los guardaespaldas de su padre, hombres fuertes y bien armados.

Inari sabe que de no ser por esos guardaespaldas a él no le costaría tanto trabajo asesinar a su padre e irse de esa casa, necesitaba ayuda con los guardaespaldas de su padre, y durante mucho tiempo tuvo miedo de no sentirse ayudado ni apoyado por nadie, eso hasta que logro contactar con Gatō.

Inari se retiró a su cuarto antes de que viera como su padre maltrataba a su madre otra vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inari se encontraba en las calles, cerca del territorio de Gatō, entro en un edificio de apartamentos, paso del conserje y se dirigió a la habitación que Gatō le había indicado en la última reunión, se fue por las escaleras y tal como dijo Gatō se aseguró que nadie lo estuviera vigilando, aunque Inari sabía que a su padre no le importaba su bienestar y se lo dijo a Gatō, este último insistió en que tomara todas las precauciones necesarias.

Una vez llego a ese apartamento toco la puerta, le preguntaron la contraseña, el respondió y entro al departamento. Se fijó que dentro de este departamento no había nada más que una silla con una persona sentada y dos matones que se veía no pasaban de los veinte años.

Inari solo pregunto si la persona atada era la que tenía que asesinar, los matones solo sonrieron y le quitaron la capucha, descubriendo a una mujer de no más de 25 años, se notaba que la habían golpeado, y por como actuaba que la habían privado de sueño, o se la habían pasado torturándola psicológicamente.

Inari solo apunto su pistola y sin muchos titubeos disparo mientras la mujer aterrada le suplicaba que no lo hiciera y que la dejaran irse. Los matones alabaron la sangre fría del niño y le entregaron un papel, que es donde sería la siguiente reunión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gatō se encontraba un tanto hastiado de estar en ese lugar, para empezar el nunca creyó en seres con poderes divinos o superiores y si estaba en este tipo de rituales es porque a él se le hacía más fácil que le respetaran y lo obedecieran. El veía como una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo dedicarse adorar a un kami… ente…lo que sea, que era extranjero para empezar, la santa muerte.

El rio por lo irónico de la situación, tan acostumbrados estaban a la muerte que ahora la adoraban, algo que muchas otras personas detestan e intentan evitar a toda costa.

Para él el único "Dios" sería él dinero y el poder que viene con este. Un ruido en la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y vio a un nervioso Inari entrar, y es que como no estarlo viendo el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, es decir, él también se había puesto nervioso tanto por la atmosfera de misticismo que creaban como por las acciones realizadas por los sujetos ahí presentes la primera vez que presencio uno de esos rituales.

Para empezar se encontraban en un cuarto oscuro, había una especie de altar en donde la figura de un esqueleto cubierta con una túnica verde y cargando una hoz como si fuera un bastón adornaba el centro de dicho altar. A su alrededor se encontraban flores y frutas marchitas, objetos valiosos de plata, cobre y bronce, aunque algunos parecían ser ceremoniales. Justo a los pies de la figura de esqueleto un plato de porcelana que parecía manchado de pintura roja, pero Inari era lo suficientemente intuitivo como para adivinar que no era pintura, si no sangre. En la parte más externa del altar se encontraban fotos de personas, objetos varios que en un momento parecieron pertenecer a alguna persona y pedazos de papel doblados. El altar se encontraba iluminado por múltiples veladoras, además de que en la habitación se había puesto incienso, todo eso combinado daba lugar a una atmosfera tétrica digna de una película de suspenso o de terror.

\- Bienvenido Inari- dijo Gatō apareciendo detrás del asustado chico, el cual dio un salto hacia adelante, para instantes después darse la vuelta con un expresión de absoluto terror reflejado en su cara.

Gatō solo sonrió.

\- ¿Y-Ya podemos em-empezar?- pregunto Inari sin disimular lo mucho que lo asustaba estar ahí.

\- Todavía no, tenemos que esperar hasta las 7 de la tarde- respondió Gatō con voz seria.

\- ¿Por qué a esa hora?- pregunto Inari intentando desviar su atención a cualquier cosa que fuera más relajante.

\- Creo que es porque dicen que en ese momento el día está muriendo… o algo así- respondió Gatō restándole importancia al asunto.

En ese momento un hombre comienza rezar en un idioma extranjero, haciendo que Inari vuelva a saltar del susto y dirija su mirada nuevamente al altar. La expresión en la cara de Inari es mayúscula cuando observa que un hombre vestido con una túnica negra que le cubre todo el cuerpo decapita a una gallina en el plato de porcelana, colocando la cabeza de esta a un lado de los pies de la figura de esqueleto y el cuerpo en el plato. Los rezos continúan como durante media hora más, hasta que le hacen señas a Inari para que se acerque, el cual solo atina a acercarse al altar temblando del miedo.

Inari, con una mezcla de horror y asco, comprendió que quería que él terminara el ritual.

\- Mira niño, lo único que tienes que hacer es sacarle el corazón a la gallina y dejarlo junto con el resto de la fruta fresca que formara parte de la ofrenda- dijo el sujeto que tenía la túnica con una voz de ultratumba.

\- ¿Co-como s-se s-supone que ha-hago es-so?- pregunto Inari sumamente nervioso.

\- No te preocupes, yo te guiare- dijo el sujeto mientras le pasaba un cuchillo afilado a Inari.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inari estaba sumamente asustado, tanto como por lo que iba a hacer como por lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué diablos era él el que tenía que sacarle el corazón a ese pollo? Le dio ganas de preguntárselo a alguno de ellos, pero el miedo y el nerviosismo pudo más, a fin de cuentas, seguía siendo un niño. En las películas de terror que había visto ese tipo de escenas le daban miedo, ahora verlo en vivo y en directo, y más aún, participar lo habían dejado ligeramente traumado, un trauma más que se sumaba a la larga lista de traumas adquiridos durante el último año.

El plan era sumamente sencillo, Gatō había contratado a unos ingenuos y desesperados vagabundos para que crearan una distracción lo suficientemente grande para llamar la atención de Kaiza y lo suficientemente peligrosa para que los guardaespaldas de este intervinieran. Kaiza rara vez estaba tan vulnerable, sin embargo, Inari le había informado a Gatō que por alguna razón ciertos días al mes él se emborrachaba a mas no poder. Cuando los guardaespaldas de Kaiza se fueran afuera a encargarse del problema Inari entonces actuaría y mataría a su padre, una vez muerto se desharía del arma y gritaría, sacando su propia arma y disparando como si estuviera persiguiendo a alguien. Los vagabundos piensan que fueron contratados por los policías, de manera que de ningún modo se sospecharía que Gatō era el culpable, siempre y cuando Inari no hablara.

Lo bueno de ser un niño es que lo subestiman, lo que le da cierta credibilidad a sus palabras y garantiza hasta cierto punto su seguridad. Una vez muerto su padre vería la forma de irse de esa ciudad a cualquier otro lugar, y él y su madre comenzarían de nuevo en otra parte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El plan había salido bastante bien, la distracción causada por los vagabundos había sido efectiva y los guardaespaldas dejaron sus puestos, Inari llego sin problemas a donde se encontraba Kaiza, cuando este vio que le apuntaban solo se rio, creyendo que su hijo no podría asesinarlo, siendo este el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes de que una bala le cruzara por el pecho y otra por el cuello.

Inari corrió "persiguiendo al culpable", mientras escondía el arma que utilizo para matar a su padre, al ser de diferentes calibres no lo relacionarían a él con la muerte de su padre. Los guardaespaldas de Kaiza entraron nuevamente a la casa, buscando a su jefe, en cuanto lo encontraron muerto le gritaron insultos y lo golpearon. Poco después buscaron a su madre, ante la sorpresa y temor de Inari.

\- ¡No le hagan daño!- grito Inari no sabiendo que hacer para proteger a su madre.

Sin embargo el sujeto que busco a Tsunami grito desde el cuarto de esta. Los otros guardaespaldas subieron de inmediato, buscando la causa de que su compañero haya gritado. Inari subió tras ellos, al llegar al cuarto de su madre Inari no pudo sino asustarse al ver los rostros de terror de los tres fieros guardaespaldas. Inari entro a la habitación de su madre, la cual tenía el cuerpo de esta con las muñecas cortadas. Al parecer ella se hartó del rumbo que tomo su vida y decidió buscar una salida.

Sin embargo no fue el cuerpo desangrado de Tsunami lo que asusto a muerte a los guardaespaldas, si no el hecho de que una figura, que se encontraba cubierta con una especie de túnica negra, manos de color azul marino, una hoz gigantesca y unos ojos rojos atemorizantes se encontraba al lado del cadáver. El aura que desprendía ese ser era espeluznante tanto que ninguno de los ahí presentes supo a ciencia cierta que hacer. No era humano, pero no sabían cómo clasificarlo, la entidad de repente desapareció. Los guardaespaldas salieron corriendo en estampida de esa casa, Inari rompió en lágrimas y abrazo el cadáver de la que fue su madre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya habían pasado varios años desde la extraña muerte de Kaiza. Inari había sido recogido por la policía y dejado en un orfanato. Él después de ese incidente comenzó a ver la misma figura cada vez que una persona estaba a punto de morir, moría o había muerto recientemente. Hubo ocasiones en que vio más de una de esas extrañas figuras al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto nadie le creyó su historia, nadie le ayudo, le dieron medicamentos y dieron el asunto por cerrado. Sin embargo, conforme más pasaba el tiempo más sentía las presencias de esas cosas, nada más que no solo con humanos, sino también con animales, cada vez que un animal moría Inari sentía, más no veía, que alguna de esas cosas estaba cerca, luego también fue pasando con plantas. Incluso en los jardines sentía esa extraña presencia, rodeando el pasto y las malas hierbas.

Inari solo veía esa extraña figura encapuchada cada vez que moría una persona, pero sentía su presencia en todos lados, en la calle, en la habitación, en su cama, dentro de sí mismo. Inari no tardo en llegar a la conclusión de que ahora percibía cuando esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera, se encontraba presente incluso en la muerte de "los pequeños animalitos demasiado pequeños para verlos", que según aprendió en la escuela, estaban en todas partes.

Para Inari esa sensación era horrible, la única razón por la que no se animaba a compartir el destino de su madre era porque probablemente vería esa extraña figura cara a cara. Ya ni siquiera en la iglesia encontraba el tan ansiado alivio que antes si, y si tenemos en cuenta de que incluso dentro de la iglesia esas pequeñas criaturas microscópicas nacen, crecen, se reproducen y _mueren_, tiene sentido que sintiera su presencia dentro de la iglesia.

Inari llego a un punto de quiebre, fue internado en un instituto para atender problemas psicológicos, un manicomio. Y ahí es donde actualmente residía, tenía miedo que aun dentro de esas habitaciones sintiera y viera de vez en cuando esa extraña presencia, tenía miedo, pues nadie podía ayudarlo, y él lo sabía.

Fin del capítulo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los 13 miedos del ramen: mi otro yo

\- ¡Te digo que es enserio, un fantasma se robó mi ramen Sasuke!- dijo furioso a través del teléfono celular.

Se escucha que le contesta.

\- ¡Que no estoy loco, _dattebayo_¡- respondió Naruto enojado. Se escucha que Sasuke le dice algo más a través del teléfono.

\- ¡Eso lo serás tú!- dijo al momento de colgar- estúpido teme- susurra para sí mismo mientras se dirige al baño con un nuevo tazón de ramen.

Hace media hora que un fantasma se había robado su tazón de ramen, por suerte había pedido otro y el servicio al cuarto se lo había traído pero… ¿y si el fantasma volvía a robarle más ramen?, o peor… ¿y si venía a espantarlo?

Decido no prestarle atención a eso y se fue al baño de su habitación, trayendo su ramen por supuesto, y si el fantasma se aparecía, esta vez se comería todo lo que pudiera del ramen.

Dejo su tazón de ramen encima del lavabo y procedió a limpiarse su cara, sin notar que el reflejo en el espejo de baño no estaba siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

Naruto se estaba secando su cara cuando noto que su reflejo no tenía ninguna toalla en sus manos.

Asustado y a la expectativa acerco su mano a la superficie del espejo al tiempo que su reflejo también lo hacía, copiando sus movimientos, como era lo normal. Sin embargo antes de que tocara la superficie la mano del reflejo de repente hizo un movimiento diferente y empujo a Naruto, el cual cayó al suelo del baño, el reflejo de Naruto agarro el tazón de ramen, tirando el celular en el proceso, y "metió" dentro del espejo el tazón.

Para cuando Naruto se levantó el espejo había regresado a la normalidad, ahora más que asustado estaba incrédulo y furioso. Su propio reflejo se había robado su tazón de ramen, y aparte de eso su celular se había mojado.

Naruto recogió el celular y lo hizo intentar funcionar, no tuvo éxito y suspiro.

Bueno, dudaba mucho que alguien le creyera que su propio reflejo se había robado su tazón de ramen. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, eso tenía más sentido que decir que un fantasma se robó su ramen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Respuesta a reviews

**Yukimeri**: aquí el segundo capítulo, te prometo que la voy a actualizar más seguido.


	3. Capítulo 3: Miedo al destino

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La historia está inspirada en una serie de televisión con el mismo nombre, dicha serie televisiva no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 3: Miedo al destino**

Neji Hyūga era un hombre de 30 años que había practicado artes marciales desde que era pequeño, le gustaban tanto y era tan hábil que ya de adulto se dedicaba a enseñarlas a los niños y jóvenes. Era cinta negra en karate, taekwondo, judo y jiu jitsu. Neji siempre había labrado su camino con la intención de desafiar una antigua tradición familiar.

El clan Hyūga estaba compuesto por personas que tenían ojos con pupila blanca, muy sensibles a la luz, esa era la característica física primordial del clan. El clan tenía una tradición llamada el sello del pájaro enjaulado, dicha tradición consiste en que a todos los miembros del clan se les dice varias predicciones del futuro, estas predicciones son parte de su destino y son inevitables. Esta tradición se lleva a cabo mediante un ritual realizado por varios miembros que consiguieron sensibilizar sus ojos al grado que pueden ver partes del futuro, o eso es lo que ellos aseguran que hacen.

La mayoría de las predicciones hechas a casi todas las personas son tan poco precisas y son muy probables que pasen que muchos miembros del clan son indiferentes ante sus predicciones.

— "Te vas a casar antes de los 25 años" — Neji recordó una de las predicciones de una de sus primas.

— "Morirás en el próximo lustro" — era otra de las predicciones de uno de los miembros a su abuelo. Esta predicción era más que obvia, pues su abuelo era muy viejo y le acababan de diagnosticar cáncer.

— "Serás un niño adicto al chocolate" — era otra de las predicciones a un niño de su familia.

El ritual se realizaba cada cinco años y participaban todos los integrantes del clan que se encontraran por la zona en ese momento, se hace una predicción a cada persona.

Cuando Neji participo por primera vez se quedó muy asustado, pues su predicción decía que su padre moriría defendiendo un ser querido y él lo vería.

Pese a ser una predicción muy ambigua pues no se decía cuándo ni dónde moriría su padre Neji simplemente rompió a llorar, teniendo que ser consolado por su padre.

Hizashi le dijo que no se preocupara, que era simplemente una mala predicción y que no eran reales.

Por supuesto el hecho de que todas se hallan cumplido no tranquilizo al niño, ni tampoco el hecho de que los integrantes del ritual le dijeran que sus predicciones estaban escritas en el destino y no se podían evitar.

Neji se consideró muy desafortunado, pues su primera predicción describía una tragedia, algo que no se había visto en ese ritual en bastantes años, pues cuando predecían que pasarían cosas malas a ellos era bastante obvio y probable que estas personas se encontraran en esas situaciones, eso debido a su situación actual en el momento de la predicción. De hecho Neji era el primer niño en 30 años en recibir una predicción de muerte.

Sin embargo rápidamente le restó importancia, pues después del ritual se realizaba una comida familiar, en la cual los niños jugaban y los adultos charlaban entre sí.

Neji recordó con tristeza que durante un año no se acordó de esa predicción, hasta el incidente.

Flashback

_Era poco más de la media noche cuando su padre lo levantó y lo mando con su madre, había escuchado un ruido y fue a investigar, cuando se armó un alboroto su madre marco a la policía, en ese momento Neji salió de la habitación, tenía solo 7 años cuando vio como su padre era golpeado en la cabeza cuando había intentado defender a su prima Hanabi. _

_ Para cuando llego la policía y una ambulancia ya era demasiado tarde, su padre había muerto._

Fin del flashback

Neji recordó que por mucho tiempo les temió a las predicciones, durante un tiempo las predicciones que le realizaron eran iguales a las de los demás miembros del clan, ridículas y muy poco precisas.

Neji no tomo enserio una predicción hasta hace cinco años, cuando le dijeron que el criaría a su hijo solo. Eso no solo implicaba que se iba a enamorar, cosa que él consideraba poco probable, sino también que su amada esposa moriría o lo abandonaría y que él tendría que criar a su hijo solo.

Pero él iba a desafiar esa predicción, para empezar no tenía planeado ni enamorarse ni tener una familia.

— Eto, ¿estás bien? — pregunto una mujer que al parecer había intentado llamar su atención desde hace un rato.

Neji volteo a verla y ofreció una disculpa por su comportamiento.

— No te preocupes, no es nada- dijo la mujer que lo distrajo de sus pensamientos— debes de tener estar muy preocupado si estas en las nubes a cinco minutos de que comience la clase.

Neji abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miro el reloj, verificando que efectivamente en cinco minutos comenzaba su clase de taekwondo, para su buena suerte él ya tenía puesto su uniforme dobok, el cual consistía en sus pantalones, su saco con una abertura en forma de triángulo en el cuello y su cinta negra amarrada alrededor de la cintura, dio instrucciones de poner el resto del equipo de seguridad a un lado del tatami e inmediatamente les ordeno ponerse en filas de acuerdo a su grado, al ser el único cinta negra en el dōjō se puso en el lado derecho de la fila de hasta el frente.

Neji daba clase de karate de 11 a.m. a 12 p.m., clase de taekwondo de la 1 p.m. a las 2 p.m., clase de judo de las 4 p.m. a las 5 p.m. y por ultimo daba clase de jiu jitsu de las 6 p.m. a las 7 p.m. todos los días excepto días festivos. En estos momentos había iniciado la clase de taekwondo. El dōjō en el que enseñaba era una habitación de 10 por 15 metros con casi todo el suelo cubierto de tatami rojo y un gran espejo en una de las paredes para que el pudiera observar a todos sus estudiantes al momento de estar practicando, observo de repente a la mujer que lo saco de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de inmediato de que no le era familiar por lo que probablemente era una nueva alumna, también observo su cinta verde alrededor de su cintura, lo que indicaba que no era ninguna principiante, aunque tampoco era ninguna experta en el arte marcial.

Neji dio la orden de meditar, esto era necesario para vaciar la mente de pensamientos acerca de otras cuestiones que solo iban a ser una distracción durante el entrenamiento, para gran parte de las personas con el actual modo de vida dejar la mente en blanco y concentrarse solo en la respiración era una tarea complicada. Neji dejo de meditar y dio instrucciones para que los demás dejaran la meditación, en cuanto se levantaron Neji los puso a iniciar el calentamiento. Cerca de 20 minutos de calentamiento después, que consistió de múltiples ejercicios para calentar los músculos y flexionar estos, todos los practicantes de taekwondo se pusieron su equipo de seguridad (guantes, careta, peto y antebrazos) y se pusieron a practicar combate entre sí, pues el resto de la semana habían practicado las distintas patadas propias del arte marcial.

Por alguna razón Neji no dejaba de mirar a la mujer que era su nueva alumna cada vez que podía, sus ojos marrones y su cabello castaño demostraban el espíritu de todo buen deportista que hiciera del arte marcial una forma de vida y no un simple entretenimiento, sus expertos movimientos le indicaban a Neji que su nueva alumna estaba en excelente condición física y tenía una envidiable flexibilidad y velocidad en sus movimientos, aunque noto algunos errores en las ejecuciones de varias patadas que realizo.

Al finalizar la clase no pudo evitar preguntarse con un poco de ansiedad como se llamaba su nueva alumna, pues para el grado que tenía demostraba bastante habilidad.

— Disculpe— dijo Neji llamando la atención de la castaña— ¿cómo se llama? — la mujer parpadeo un rato antes de darse cuenta de que no se había presentado con su profesor como debía.

— Una disculpa, mi nombre es Tenten— dijo rápidamente la castaña.

— El mío es Neji, espero verte seguido por aquí, tiene usted mucha habilidad— dijo Neji mientras se retiraba a descansar y comer en espera de su próxima clase.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que por primera vez entro en el dōjō aquella mujer llamada Tenten, tal y como había previsto Neji era una mujer habilidosa y no tardó mucho en ascender de cinta, sin embargo, lo que al final consiguió que Neji la viera como una amiga fue que conocía a un viejo amigo suyo con el que casi había perdido contacto. Su amigo se llamaba Rock Lee y era un corredor y atleta muy hábil, tan hábil que participo en las olimpiadas.

A lo largo de los años y el hecho de que Tenten conociera y se llevara tan bien con Lee fue lo que hizo que el Hyūga la viera como una amiga cercana y disminuyera la frialdad con la que generalmente trataba al resto de la gente. Su nivel de confianza con sus dos amigos era tal que les había contado cosas acerca de su vida que a nadie más, ni siquiera miembros de su familia, les había contado, entre ellas la tradición de su familia del sello del pájaro enjaulado y su terrible experiencia con dicha supuesta predicción.

— Pero debe de ser genial poder ver el futuro, ¿o tu no lo crees? — pregunto Tenten a Neji.

Neji hizo una mueca y tomo un sorbo de café, sin contestar la pregunta de Tenten pero dejando claro que eso de ver el futuro, como mínimo, le desagradaba.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no hagas caso a esas predicciones! ¡Tú eliges tu propio destino en base al trabajo duro! ¡Y si no puedes conseguir desafiar esas predicciones que te hacen de manera efectiva darás 20 vueltas a la manzana en la que vives caminando con los brazos!— dijo Rock Lee gritando y mostrando una sonrisa al terminar de hablar y levantando el pulgar.

— Ni loco— fue la seca respuesta de Neji— como ya he dicho hablar de este tema me incomoda, podríamos cambiar de tema— dijo Neji, poniendo la cara más seria de su repertorio, y eso era porque él le tenía miedo a esas predicciones que realizaba su familia. Le tenía miedo al destino y le desagradaba la idea de que toda su vida estuviera predestinada y sin importar cuanto se esforzara ese destino era inevitable. Aun si no toda su vida estuviera predestinada detestaba y temía que sin importar que camino en la vida tomara en algún momento llegaría a un punto, un suceso que ocurriría tomase el camino que tomase o haya tomado.

— Que les parece si me acompañan a una fiesta que se va a realizar cerca de mi casa, va a ser una fiesta realizada por los vecinos para celebrar la fundación de nuestro vecindario— dijo Tenten emocionada.

Tanto Lee como Neji arquearon una ceja. Tenten observo esto y comenzó a explicar su situación:

— Verán hace 60 años se "fundo" ese vecindario, y por lo que entiendo la mayoría de los vecinos de ahí son descendientes de varios de los primeros habitantes de ese vecindario. La gran mayoría de las casas en esa zona fueron construidas, reconstruidas o remodeladas después de la segunda guerra mundial y la gran mayoría de los vecinos se consideran lo suficientemente cercanos como para celebrar ese hecho.

— ¡El fuego de la juventud arde en ellos!— grito Lee eufórico.

— Jamás había oído de algo como eso— comentó Neji un tanto sorprendido.

— Entonces que dicen, ¿me acompañan?— pregunto Tenten por segunda ocasión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji se despertó y de no ser por su férrea disciplina no se hubiera levantado, no es que él se hubiera emborrachado… mucho, pero es que ya había olvidado la escasa resistencia de su amigo Lee hacia el alcohol. Neji estaba sumamente adolorido después de haber intentado detener a su amigo Lee sin causar mucho escándalo y sin lastimarlo mucho, por suerte su buena amiga Tenten estuvo a su lado durante esa crisis. Neji se juró mentalmente que ya era bastante mayor para cualquier tipo de fiesta de ese estilo y que de ahora en adelante solo asistiría únicamente a los festivales. A pesar de todo no podía evitar pensar en lo bien que lo paso, no solo comió comida tradicional y bromeo con el que fue en otro tiempo su mejor amigo y era actualmente uno de los únicos que tenía, sino también tomo alcohol, y aunque nunca lo admitiera le divertía bastante el tener que detener a su amigo antes de que se metiera en serios problemas, otra cosa que también le llamo bastante la atención fue el hecho de que tuvo sexo por primera vez en 10 años, y de paso había comprobado la gran elasticidad de Tenten, después de unos tragos y la adrenalina de detener a Lee él y Tenten tuvieron su propia celebración privada, solo esperaba que eso no haya arruinado su amistad.

Neji termino de cambiarse y desayunar, se tomó un par de aspirinas y se fue directo a su trabajo, el dolor que sentía sería para él un recordatorio de lo que pasaba cuando alguien no mantenía su voluntad ni los impulsos a raya.

Después de terminar su clase de taekwondo Neji le pidió discretamente a Tenten que lo esperada, ella asintió con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, una vez a solas Neji se dispuso a hablar, pero Tenten se le adelanto:

— Oye, sé que quieres hablar acerca de lo que paso anoche cuando nosotros…— Tenten se sonrojo— bueno ya sabes, pero yo quería que supieras que eres mi amigo y no quiero que malinterpretes la situación— Tenten vio a Neji sonreír y expresar alivio, al instante Tenten comprendió que él se disponía a aclarar ese punto en el mismo sentido que ella.

— Yo también pienso lo mismo— fue lo único que dijo Neji.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durante unas semanas la vida de Neji volvió a la normalidad, Lee se tuvo que ir a otro país para seguir entrenando y estaba pensando seriamente en abrir un gimnasio para cuando, en sus propias palabras, la primavera de la juventud llegue a su fin en su vida y tenga que alentar las llamas del fuego de la juventud en otras entusiastas personas. Tenten siguió asistiendo a entrenar hasta que un día simplemente dejo de ir argumentando problemas personales, creyó conveniente no inmiscuirse y por esa razón no le pregunto a su amiga que tipo de problemas tenía, únicamente ofreció su ayuda y apoyo si llegase a necesitarlo.

Durante meses no supo de Tenten, contacto a su amigo Lee, pero él tampoco supo nada, debido a los pocos amigos que Neji tenía se preocupó mucho por la súbita desaparición de uno de ellos, sin embargo un día llamo una persona llamada Udon que dijo conocer a Tenten y que tenía un mensaje para él, al parecer el mensaje tenía un paquete que tenía que ser entregado y debían de reunirse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji estaba nervioso e incrédulo, al parecer Tenten regreso a su país natal, China. El mensajero era un antiguo amigo de Tenten y le envió una carta en donde se explicaba que sus pastillas no fueron efectivas, que había quedado embarazada y que aunque en un principio ella había decidido tener a su hijo se terminó arrepintiendo, para entonces no pudo abortar y decidió que en vez de darlo en adopción y que el gobierno se encargara del bebe lo envió con su padre, él. La carta terminaba diciendo que no podía criar a ese niño y que lo lamentaba mucho, en la carta se decía que el nombre del niño era Hizashi.

Neji solo se quedó viendo un pequeño bulto que en esos momentos se encontraba en sus manos, nunca más volvió a saber de Tenten o pregunto por ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji Hyūga se encontraba caminando en dirección a la reunión del Clan Hyūga en el que se practicaría la tradición del sello del pájaro enjaulado, sosteniendo a su hijo de la mano. El pequeño Hizashi de 6 años desconocía el por qué su padre tenía una expresión tan mortalmente seria. Generalmente su padre era un hombre que era estricto, pero siempre le ofrecía una sonrisa y una mirada cariñosa.

Neji por otra parte estaba molesto, había accedido acudir a la reunión de ese año para que su hijo conociera toda su herencia y al resto de los miembros de su familia que no conocía. Creía haberlo superado, pero más que nada se moría de miedo, aunque para la mayoría de las personas le asustaba lo desconocido del futuro Neji anhelaba esa ignorancia, le costaba trabajo creer que varios eventos están predestinados a ocurrir, hiciera lo que hiciera, lo hacía sentirse débil e indefenso, y aunque estaba consciente de gran parte de su "destino" lo hacia él a diario con sus acciones y decisiones nunca lo había dejado de asustar el hecho de que le predijeran el futuro.

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi!- dijo el pequeño Hizashi llamando la atención de su padre— ¡Ellos dicen que pueden ver mi futuro, ¿puedo ir?!

Neji lo medito un poco, sin embargo accedió a que le dijeran su futuro, él no pensaba dejar que le predijeran nada, Neji desarrollo un fuerte temor a eso que los humanos llamamos destino debido a esa tradición, y aunque Neji quisiera negarlo, jamás le dejaría de temer al destino ni a la tradición del pájaro enjaulado.

Fin del capitulo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los 13 miedos del ramen: oscuridad

Bien, Naruto no era ningún idiota como para no notar que algo extremadamente raro estaba pasando. Sin embargo él estaba convencido que los fenómenos que había sufrido tenían una explicación perfectamente lógica, no existían ni los fantasmas ni los mundos a través del espejo. Lo más lógico era que alguien le estaba jugando una muy pesada broma y utilizaba efectos especiales, por eso, en esta ocasión, en vez de pedir servicio al cuarto iría al piso de arriba a buscar ramen. Se encontraba en el piso 12, y este hotel, a diferencia de otros, si tenía piso 13, generalmente vacío debido a la superstición que rodeaba a este número. En todos los pisos había máquinas expendedoras de alimentos, y para su buena fortuna todos tenían la opción de ramen instantáneo y había una cafetera al lado de las máquinas expendedoras, la cual suministraba agua caliente. Era el plan perfecto, iría a un piso casi completamente vacío por su ramen y regresaría a su habitación, al no haber testigos nadie le jugaría ninguna broma.

Ya había colocado las monedas y elegido el producto de su elección, la maquina había comenzado a funcionar cuando noto que en el pasillo del piso las luces comenzaron a apagarse.

— ¡Debe de haber una falla!— se dijo Naruto en voz alta buscando tranquilizarse, por alguna razón de repente se encontraba nervioso. Las luces se iban apagando lentamente, habían comenzado a apagarse desde el fondo del pasillo, a medida que las luces se apagaban el pasillo se sumía en una completa oscuridad. Naruto se sentía nervioso debido a la forma en que se apagaban las luces, se apagaban en orden y a tiempos constantes, dando a impresión de que la oscuridad avanzaba a un paso fijo.

El vaso de cartón con fideos secos cayó, Naruto rápidamente puso agua caliente en su ramen y se fue, sin esperar en el lugar a que el agua caliente se mezclara bien con los fideos deshidratados. Segundos después de irse se fundieron las luces del pasillo que estaban anexas a la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia. Todo el ramen de la máquina expendedora y toda el agua caliente desaparecieron en segundos.


End file.
